Blood Triangle
by DeadlySpider888
Summary: Slight AU and YangxYuck. Thousands of years ago, before WooFoo, there was a different power. Its keepers ruled by night, but it was taken from them. Now, their new leader will take it back in three months time. But he needs his long lost neice and nephews to do it, who are none other than Yin, Yang and Bunnicula. What is he planning? Is it good or bad? Read it and give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I have other stuff to be working on but I've been stressed somewhat lately and I just found the time to write and relax, and after getting hooked on Yin Yang Yo again and finding a book in the library that I loved the heck out of when I was little, I came up with this cross over. I don't own YYY or Bunnicula. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Moonlight shone brightly from the full moons above, bathing the entirety of the grassy clearing in a beautiful, bright, blueish-white glow. High on a hill top, overlooking the clearing stood a rabbit-like figure, silhouetted against the three moons that formed a triangular shape around it, hiding all features save for gleaming red eyes that gazed out at the clearing surrounded by a dense forest. The dark figure's cape swayed gently as a light breeze blew.

Suddenly, on the far left of the clearing, a shadow scurried from the darkness of the forest, hurrying into the tall grass, moving toward the dark figure at an unnatural speed. Another shadow fallowed only seconds after near the middle, followed by yet another and another, until what seemed like an army of shadowy figures poured from the forest. They stopped just before the base of the hill eyes of many different colors gazing up at the one above, most appearing to be rabbits now that they were still. An unnatural silence descended the forest and all was still, save for the wind that seemed to have gotten stronger as the others had emerged from the forest, blowing their leaders cape to the right, like a cloth caught on a stone statue.

Then, the figure moved, raising one pale arm to the side, claws glinting brightly in the moonlight like jewels. He spoke, his smooth voice carrying a thick accent from a far, unknown place.

"My People…" he said, "at long last, the time of the Blood Triangle is near. We need to prepare ourselves for what is to come... the very thing we have waited centuries to come again, our chance of redemption, to take back what is ours…"

Below him, the shadowy beings began to stir with anticipation and excitement as he continued calmly.

"Our numbers have grown considerably, our strength greater than ever… In three month's time, we will reclaim our kingdom and wipeout the ones who stole everything from us."

The clearing suddenly erupted into ear piercing, unearthly screeches of approval, some of the creatures clawing at the air in their excitement.

Their leader's voice rose effortlessly, still calm, to be heard over their screeching, reaching the edge of the clearing and beyond as the wind began to pick up more, as though it too, felt the excitement in the night.

"THE TIME IS NIGH, MY PEOPLE! THOUGH THE WORLD HAS NEARLY FORGOTTEN US, THEY WILL REMEMBER. THEY WILL FEAR. WE. WILL. RISE. AGAIN!"

* * *

**And there's the prologue. I'll continue Seeds of Eternity once the stress is over and I've transferred the old files onto my new computer. Until then, I write for some of my favorite rabbits. Leave a review and tell me if you think this was cheesy or not, or whatever else you'd like to say.**


	2. Chapter 1 Letters and Relatives

**My life is so stressful right now, but I'm a master procrastinator. So why not? I add something to the story no one really seems interested in. I don't own Bunnicula or Yin Yang Yo. Enjoy. Oh, and I welcome grammar natzis to correct me on anything they wish. Anything anyone can do to help me become a better writer is welcomed. Now this first one came out rather badly but It should get better over time. Oh, and for those of you who don't know, a male rabbit is called a buck and a female is a doe or sometimes called a dam.**

* * *

**Chapter One, Letters and Relatives.**

A loud explosion shook the dojo as two voices argued fiercely from within. In the living room, two rabbits, one blue, the other pink, were fighting over the TV remote. The remote lie on the ground as Yin shot a semi-weak beam of WooFoo at her brother, Yang, who dodged effortlessly by doing a double front flip over the beam. He landed lightly on his feet and snatched up the remote in one swift motion.

"I AM WATCHING WRESTLING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" shouted Yang before getting hit by a beam and being knocked back. He lost his grip on the remote and it spun in the air for a brief moment before Yin grabbed it.

"_I'm_ watching the Twonicorn channel! The new season starts today and I will _not_ miss it for _your _stupid boy _wrestling!_" she retorted, pointing the remote at the television and turning it on. Yang tackled his sister to the ground with a loud thud.

"GIVE ME THAT REMOTE!"

"NEVER!" Yin kicked him off and he landed on his back with an 'oomph!'

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" They looked over to where their father, a grumpy looking Panda, had shouted, seeing a white envelope in his hands. "Will you kids be quiet? I'm trying to read the mail!"

"But you haven't even opened it yet?" said Yin as Master Yo closed the door behind him.

"Well I'm about to." He said, opening the letter. Yang took this as an opportunity to snatch the remote out of his sister's hand and she spun around to face him.

"Hey!" she complained.

"Ha, ha!" Yang laughed, "I got the remote and _you_ don't!"

"Give it back!"

"I SAID BE QUIET!" the twins cringed at the volume of their father's voice and looked over to him as his eyes scanned the paper. Then suddenly, his eyes widened and he let out a small gasp, looking at it closer.

"What?" said Yang, "what is it?" the twins bounded over to him, leaving the remote forgotten on the ground and hopping up onto his shoulders, Yin on the right and Yang on the left.

"Is it something bad, daddy?" asked Yin, worried.

"Is it something good?" asked Yang, then he suddenly grinned, "ooooh! Did we win the lottery?"

Master Yo looked up at each of them and grinned, shaking his head. Yin and Yang got off his shoulders and stood in front of him.

"Well then, what is it?" said Yang, "if you're smiling like that, then it must be something good."

"Yeah, Papa, tell us what it is!" said Yin, beaming at him excitedly. Master Yo nodded and spoke up.

"Kids, you're not gonna believe this, but…" he paused for dramatic

"What, what?" they said, synchronized, "what is it? Tell us!"

"We own a mansion!" he announced happily, throwing his arms the air excitedly. The twins gasped in shock.

"That is awesome!" Said Yang, equally as excited, "I gotta tell Lena!"

"But how did we get a mansion, Papa?" asked Yin, "Did you enter a contest you didn't tell us about?"

The panda shook his head and looked at the paper to tell them what it said, "Says here, the two of you inherited it from a recently deceased relative… someone called Wendy Vlad Dracul."

"We have relatives? Besides you?" said Yang with an eyebrow raised.

"But I thought you were the last panda on the planet?" said Yin.

"I am. it's from your mother's side." Yin and Yang's eyes widened and they gasped loudly.

"Our mother?" they said breathlessly.

"What else does it say?" Yin asked, gently pulling down Master Yo's arm to look at the letter herself.

"Well, we're gonna be sharing it with some other people on your mother's side," the panda said, handing the letter to Yin as Yang looked over her shoulder, "and we got a small bit of other things too, but it doesn't say what it is."

Yin handed the letter back to Master Yo looking disappointed at not finding anything else about her mother.

"It doesn't?" said Yang, "are you sure it's not some kind of scam?"

"Seems pretty legit to me." The panda replied.

"So when do we go?" the blue rabbit asked.

"And what about the dojo?" asked the pink one.

"Don't you worry about the dojo, we'll get your friends to look after the it." Yo glanced at his son "as for when we go, the address is right here," he held up the letter, "so we might as well go now."

"Whoohoo!" the rabbits jumped for joy and ran toward their room. "We'll go pack our stuff!"

The panda master walked toward his own room as they left, smiling. But his smile wavered slightly as he felt his stomach tighten, as though something were wrong. But he brushed it off, telling himself everything would be fine.

The last of the three suns slowly sank, bathing the sky a reddish orange hue and turning some clouds bright sunset orange. A large mansion stood black against the sunset, surrounded by a vast forest around several acres of a large and beautiful garden containing many different domesticated flowers and plants. A single, dirt road lead the way out and into the forest, hiding much of it beneath the trees.

The mansion itself had five floors and two, tall towers at either side of it. Inside the tower on the left, a young, black and white buck was beginning to stir from his slumber in his king sized bed that had curtains around it, black on the outside and red inside. The boy sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his blood red eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door and a smooth, thickly accented voice sounded from behind it.

"Get dressed, nephew, we are expecting guests in but few hours." Then there was silence, signaling that his uncle had left. The boy let out a heavy sigh as he lifted the plush and luxurious blankets off of himself. Putting his feet on the floor, he looked at a picture frame that stood next to him on an oak wood night stand, next to a glass, grey lamp that had a slight spiral shape. He picked up the frame and stared sadly at the family it portrayed in his lap. In the middle it showed an orange tabby, tom cat, a large, shaggy mutt and a younger dachshund that smiled brightly at him from the picture. Behind them were four humanoid people, a man, a woman, and two kids. One a teenager and the other was younger. Tears stung at the black and white buck's eyes as they slowly began to well up. But he quickly wiped them away and sprang up, tossing the picture onto the bed and walking to the closet.

* * *

**The ending here seems a bit better, right? Leave a review if you've read this, tell me if there's anything you didn't like, or tell me what you liked best, or anything else you wanna say about it. **


End file.
